I Talk to the Rain
by Miryoku
Summary: She ran from him as he stood his ground but didn’t count on seeing her kidnapped the next minute as he watched the van pull away.


Yoku: POST! Planning on making this **fic short** but I'm not completely sure how just yet. Haha… O also I'm still in the thinking process of this fic and I just wanted to post it up now since I haven't been posting anything new for a while. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me as well as the accessories and things that are present in this fic but the Original Characters are mine to own.

**Summary**:She ran from him as he stood his ground but didn't count on seeing her kidnapped the next minute as he watched the van pull away.

**I Talk to the Rain**

- -

**Chapter 1: Easy Breezy**

A dark void…

The light winter air…

Silence, all around…

No words were spoken…

The outer trees flowing with the wind brushed it-self with one another. As grey clouds began to form, the fountain sprinkling with water continued to flow. An eerie sound, the swings from the park moved in motion.

Violin stings, a lone teenager lying flat on his back laid still. Music flowed from the base of his headphones as he held his eyes closed. Arms behind his head, his lips stood firm in a straight line. Black unruly hair, his bangs nearly covered his eyes he arched his back for just a bit before he felt a breeze pass by.

Throughout the day he continued to lie there, as if waiting. Moving only when he needed to move and humming a small tune while he listened to his music.

Opening his eyes a shot of green stared up at the sky. Moving clouds, the sun had hid it-self somewhere in the deep heavens. The teen slowly lifted him-self, fighting back a yawn. Stretching, he rubbed the back of his head with a free hand.

The male sighed craning his neck once more. Green eyes narrowed, a bored expression played on his face. Rubbing his shoulders once more he decided to walk towards the exit.

"Time to get to work," he mumbled the sneakers he wore padded against the pavement.

Dressed in a white t-shirt over a decorative black tee, the male also wore a light grey hooded flannel jacket with his **Sansa **mp3 player pinned to the side of his pants. With faded Levi jeans, he leisurely took a mild pace ignoring the people that surrounded him.

A stoplight made him pause; his hands were covered inside his front pockets. Waiting patiently with the people, the slits of his eyes never wavered. Blinking, the sign turned red and the people began to move as he too crossed the street.

Pulling his phone out, the song he was listening to slowly changed.

Flipping the cover of his phone he made it to a nice clearing as he turned his body in another direction.

'Missed call,' he raised a brow unhooking just one of his earpiece as he took the call.

"You have two new messages," an automatic voice had reached his senses as he ignored the sounds of a cello playing.

He stood still from the middle of his walk as he listened to his voice mail.

"Ryuzaki!" he had to bring the phone away, "what the hell?! You don't answer my calls anymore! You don't pick up!" he rolled his eyes at the female voice. "What's the use of having a cell phone if you don't pick up?!" the teenager started to walk again with one hand in his pocket the other still held the base of his phone. "Answer me you Bastard!!" he started to chuckle but was soon collided with another being.

Cringing and trying to hold his posture, he had dropped his phone from the suddenly collision as he watched it crash against the hard stone floor.

"Shit," he cursed as he bent down on one knee to retrieve it. "Bitch, watch where you're going," he picked his cell off the ground, dusting it off in the process.

"Ah, sorry," a voice he does not know spoke to him.

Shifting his pose he turned his gaze in front. He watched as the girl slowly pulls herself up.

The attire she wore was made for spring for the girl was wearing a pair of dark grey stockings with her hot pink platform heels. Black denim skirt with a pink v-neck blouse and a white spaghetti strap underneath. She also wore a long sleeve white flannel jacket and a couple of beaded necklaces and multi colored bracelets on both of her wrists.

Blinking at the scene, he quickly changed his attitude towards her as he stood on his feet.

"Here," he held a hand in her direction.

Shoulder length brown hair brushed the side of her face; she turned to stare at him with a questioning look. Smiling, for just a bit, she accepted his help as he hauled her back on her feet.

"Uh, listen…" he began as he helped her. "I didn't mean to be rude," he looked at her bright blue eyes as he apologized.

The girl smiled pulling her hand away while readjusting her shoulder bag. "It's fine… I've been called worse," she turned her gaze away while smoothing the top of her skirt.

He raised a brow at her. 'Really?' he couldn't help but think as he quickly banished the thoughts. "Ryuzaki," he introduced himself the other side of his earpiece had popped out as it lay upon his shoulder.

He watched her raise a thin brow at him.

"What," he saw a smile forming on her face, "no last name?" he heard her laugh.

Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders hands in his pocket as well as his cell phone. "It's not important… You?"

She blinked once before giving him a reply. "Mazaki Anzu," she smiled again.

Ryuzaki fought off one of his smiles as he continued to gaze down at her. He took notice of her height as she stood a couple of inches just below the tip of his chin.

"Um," he heard her speak. "I'm really sorry for crashing into you like that. Is your phone…" she tilted her head not waiting to continue.

Pulling it out and taking a quick glance he gave her a short reply.

"Its fine," he shoved it back in his pocket, "it was a piece of shit anyways…" he shrugged once more. "Anyways, what about you?" he received a questioning look from her. "Hn…" he crossed his arms over his chest, "well you came crashing into me as if I'm Kaiba Seto himself," he had to smirk.

Anzu at first stood shocked by his words but fixed a hard glare causing him to take a few steps back. "Listen here buster," she poked him hard on the chest. "I am not nor will I ever be Kaiba's fangirl!" she screamed ignoring the other pedestrians on the pathway.

Ryuzaki felt a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he took a firm hold of her wrist as he rubbed his chest with the other. "Alright, I get it…" he felt her pull away. "What were you in a hurry for anyways?"

He watched her pout. "I was late meeting up with my friends," she turned her back to him, "argh!! Now Lona-chan is gonna be pissed at me," she banged her fists lightly on the side of her head.

Ryuzaki raised a brow at her. "Lona?"

Anzu slowly turned to him. "Yea…" she hunched her shoulders. "I was to meet up with her and a couple of friends of mine at the movies. Lona-chan's a major otaku and well…" she shifted her eyes away from him.

He chuckled. "Let me guess… she wanted to watch the new **Naruto** movie that just came out?"

She looked at him. "Yea," she laughed. "She tends to go crazy when it comes to anime."

There was silence as the two noticed the awkward air surrounding them.

"I'm sure there's time."

Anzu smiled. "There is but… my other group of friends called me to hang out at the **Kame Game Shop**," she brought her hands behind her back.

He shifted lifting his foot up. "Doesn't that shop sell countless monster cards?" he watched her nod. "Hn… you have some interesting friends there Anzu," he moved so that he was directly by her side.

With nothing much to say and their shoulders nearly touching Ryuzaki then leaned back for just a bit as he stared at her.

"Well… I gotta go," he smirked at her. "See ya when I see ya," his green eyes seemed to glow from the dark cool air.

Fixing his frame once more he started off with his hands back in his pockets and his headphones loose in his ears.

Ignoring a pair of blue eyes from behind he slowly began to move again.

- -

A creaking sound, heavy beats padded against the marble floor. Ryuzaki made it into a room his eyes never shifted.

"Ryuzaki-kun!" a slender fit man came up to him as he slapped him on the back. "Where have you been buddy?!" he let out an energetic laugh.

The male turned to him staring up at his form. "No where…" was his only blunt reply.

The other blinked before letting out another laugh as he slapped him hard on the back multiple times causing Ryuzaki to cringe.

"Oi, oi," he growled at him while pushing away, "I'm not one of your damn punching bags, Saijo!"

"Haha, sorry, sorry…" Maki Saijo held his hands up his palms facing Ryuzaki's direction.

The slightly older man's features are soft as he gave Ryuzaki a huge grin. His olive green eyes held a shine over his face and was about two inches or so taller than he. Spiked red hair his bangs made a split in the middle while the back of his hair came out as a short mane. He wore a black blazer like jacket with many buckles on the arms over a loose white tee. Dark colored jeans that seemed to be torn and a pair of black combat boots fitted the rest of his appearance.

A clatter came from behind as both men turned their attention back to the door where Ryuzaki had first entered. A strange figure came hopping in as it suddenly grabbed Ryuzaki around the middle.

"Ryu-Ryu!" the being smiled causing the hug to tighten.

Ryuzaki growled from within his captive. His arms were out-stretched on either side of its slender form with a dark look on his face.

"Lei…" he called rather threateningly. "What the hell did I say about touching?!" he pushed the person away with a look of disgust written on his face. "And another thing," he eyed the dress rather awkwardly, "why the fuck are you dressed like that?" he stepped away from him.

Koriyama Lei frowned at his choice of words but shrugged nonchalantly at the boy.

"If you must know Ryu," a twitch came from Ryuzaki but Lei didn't seem to notice, "I just got off from work."

"Work…?" his arms began to cross. "More like you just came back from a cross-dressing convention, Lei…" a slight pause he just had to add another remark with a brow raised this time. "You do know that you're a guy, right?"

Lei frowned once again.

Taking in his current appearance Lei wore a white frilly party dress. The frills on the bottom edge were colored lightly at the end as it was tightly knitted together. A high collar, a pink ribbon rested around the neck as well as a large bow placed in the back. A yellow sash fixed around his slender waist as he stood there with his hair tied up in pigtails; his pink bangs covered his forehead.

Not wanting to comment, Lei pulled the wig off his head as he revealed his true features.

Silver colored hair became apparent as his long bangs nearly covered his amethyst eyes as he stood tall next to Ryuzaki's height.

"Your words truly sting Ryu-Ryu…" he felt his eyes tear up as he brought a hand towards his face. "Hurt him for me Saijo-kun," he pointed with a finger while he continued to hold his pose.

"Eh!" the nearly forgotten man let out a sound as he stared at the back of Lei's form.

Blinking he turned to Ryuzaki as if debating whether or not to do what Lei asked him to. But once he sent his eyes to his other comrade in the room he had to flinch when he saw him.

Ryuzaki gave the older man a hard cold glare as if daring him, sending him a 'Do it and I will hurt you a thousand times' look as well as he mouthed the words to him.

Saijo gulped as he gave a shaky laugh. "C-come on Lei-kun," he said while turning to him, "Ryuzaki-kun was only kidding." He laughed aloud as he covered the harsh reply Ryuzaki cussed at them.

Lei thought for a moment before allowing a smile to grace his handsome face as he ran a hand through his thick silver hair.

"That's true," he humbly replied. "It is Ryu-Ryu we are speaking about," he laughed along with Saijo his hands planted on either side of his hips.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Ryuzaki demanded but they continued to ignore him. "Damn idiots…" he walked away crossing to the center of the room where a couple of chairs and a round table was placed.

Saijo's laughter quickly died down as he turned to Lei.

"Oh yeah, Lei-kun…"

"Hn," they looked at one another.

"You might want to change out of that outfit," he pointed, "you know how the boss feels when he sees you dressed that way."

"Ah yes…" Lei made a clicking sound. "Akira-sama truly hates it doesn't he?" he lifted a finger underneath his chin.

His comrade nodded his head in agreement with a thoughtful look on his face.

Shrugging his shoulders Lei decided to change out of his 'uniform'. Undoing the ribbon and buttons on the dress he had pulled the top half down with ease. As this was going on, Ryuzaki didn't add much attention to what was happening as he glanced over in Lei's direction and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Oi, you Bastard!! Go somewhere else to change! This isn't the damn dressing room!!"

Lei looked up with the top of his dress pulled down showing off his slender figure to both males in the room. He smiled and was about to give him a sly remark when a shriek was heard.

"KYAA!!! LEI, YOU PERVERT!!!"

A dark heavy bag came almost out of nowhere as it smacked Lei from across the room causing him to fall with a dramatic thud. Lei blinked feeling the heaviness on top of him as he pushed the duffle bag off his frame. With a heated aura Lei sat up with a growl and glared at the person in charge of attacking him.

"Alice!! What the hell?!!" he held his face the dress that he was taking off pooled underneath him.

Yoshika Alice wore her long blonde hair down with a few pins pulling her bangs out of the way. Her baby blue eyes glared right back at him while her black and red high school uniform began to wrinkle as she leaned over slightly.

"You were asking for it Lei," she scowled at him with her arms crossed. "Have you no shame!" she pointed at him rather accusingly, "showing off your lanky body in front of Ryuzaki-kun," she turned to the other teen, "ne Ryuzaki-kun?" she smiled sweetly.

Ryuzaki didn't look in her direction as he gave her a harsh reply, "Stay the hell away from me."

Alice pouted choosing to ignore his cruel words. "Oh don't be like that Ryuzaki-kun," she steadily made her way to him.

Lei stiffened as he watched the girl pass him like a breeze. Growling he struggled a bit to stand on his own two feet causing the dress that he wore come completely undone as it fell to the floor.

Finally standing on his own two feet, Lei stood in his full height with just his boxers on.

Walking with speed he quickly blocked Alice's path to Ryuzaki as he continued to glare down at her.

"Get out of my way Lei," she demanded ignoring the lack of clothes the teen wore.

"Why should I, you parasite," Lei tempted her.

Alice fixed her gaze on him. "Because I said so, NOW MOVE!!!" she struggled to push him but the older teen held his ground pushing her back.

While both parties were busy shouting out profanities at one another Ryuzaki took the time to flip his music on high. Leaning back in his chair he rested his legs and feet on top of the table with his hands inside his pocket and the song **Redemption** from _Gackt*_ pounded against his ears.

Saijo, being the only one that cares, was trying to stop the argument with a worried expression. Finding that his words and gestures aren't working he turned to Ryuzaki for help but felt completely alone when he saw that the other member didn't seem to care.

"Argh, Ryuzaki-kun…" Saijo sulked hating the characters in the room already.

A soft click, Saijo averted his gaze towards the only exit where another member just entered.

A short boy that looks to be at the age of fifteen had one hand on the handle while his other held a skateboard just underneath his right arm. His short purple colored hair covered parts of his purple eyes. He wore a stripped dark black and grey flannel jacket on top of his DKY tee; navy blue shorts covered his knees as well as a dog tag and cross necklace fitted around his neck. A black and red stripped wristband on his left wrist, the boy's eyes displayed a bored look as he silently looked around the room.

Sighing to himself, he ignored the commotion that was going around as he closed the door with a soft click.

"Gross," he said as he slowly walked pass Alice and Lei with a silent stride, "why don't the two of you have your lover's spat somewhere else?" he eyed them from the corner of his eyes as he crossed to were Ryuzaki sat.

Alice and Lei quickly stopped their childish bickering.

"We're not lovers!" they spat.

"Cheh…" Lei turned away from her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "As if I'd go out with a flat-chested girl like her," he didn't bother to mumble.

Alice felt her eyebrow twitch at what he said. "Yea, well, I wouldn't dream of going out with a cross dresser," this caused Lei to glare at her once more. "Besides," she gave a smirk, "Ryuzaki-kun is the only man for me," she clasped both hands together in a dreamy fashion.

Lei stiffened as he loomed over once more. "I don't think so," he threatened.

"Oh, I know so," she pushed back fixing her gaze towards the other teenager "ne Ryuzaki-kun."

"Stay the hell away," the boy and Ryuzaki replied in unison.

"I'm not talking to you Kite!" she screamed.

Itoshiki Kite merely looked at her from the corner of his eye before replying.

"Shut up, Ugly…"

A trigger, Alice felt herself explode. "What'd you say?!" she wanted to pounce on him but Saijo quickly held her in place.

"Oi! Alice-chan, calm down!" he struggled to hold her.

"Let me go!!!"

Some more struggling took place as no one seemed to notice the faint sound of the door opening.

"Well, it would seem that you all are in good spirits," a familiar voice to them interrupted their dispute as the final member made himself known.

Sasaki Akira stood there with his back faced against the front door with an eyebrow raised in question. He wore a black Italian business suit with a dark grey vest inside, a gold chain hanged loose from outside of his front pocket. Oval shaped glasses rested on the bridge of his nose giving him the perfect vision for his hazel yellow eyes to see. His hair is neatly trimmed from the side as his dark black hair gave a dark green color when standing in the light.

Alice pulled away from Saijo as she jerked her body away from him with an annoyed huff and a cross over her arms.

Sighing he walked further in the room and gave everyone a quick glance.

"New hobby, Lei-kun?" Akira pointed out Lei's lack of clothing.

Lei smiled in response. "No, of course not."

Blinking the older man sighed before heading towards his seat. "Young people these days…" he mumbled as he set himself down motioning for Ryuzaki to take his legs off the table.

"Well," he looked up to those that are still standing. "We don't have all day. So, Lei-kun, get dress so that we can start the meeting," he motioned for him to get going.

Lei had to offer him a smile, "Sure thing, Akira-sama."

The teen shifted towards another room while Saijo helped pick up the loose clothing that came off the dress. Alice decided to ignore him altogether as she grabbed her things and quickly made her way towards an empty seat near Ryuzaki.

Kite watched Alice shift closer to him as he glared daggers while Akira merely sighed in response towards the scene he was viewing.

"This is gonna take some time…" he couldn't help but mumble to himself.

**End Chapter 1**

Yoku: Yea… the ending of this first chapter is kinda dorky but I couldn't think of anything else… Well I do hope you enjoy this new story. Sorry if there is any grammar and spelling mistakes. The next chapter will have the YGO gang in it so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think.

Also on a side note containing any news on _**Running in the Rain**_… I'm still revising the rest of the chapters but I must say I'm getting a lot of new ideas for it. Well till later and don't forget REVIEW and no flames please.


End file.
